Napapa
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} , known as the , is a Rikīshi of Dohyōdoru and the Yokodūna, a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Overall, Napapa has an appearance resembling that of a sumo wrestler on Earth of the Universe 7 with more enlarged mage hairstyle than sumo wrestlers. He, akin to Top, has extremely robust lower arms and fists comparing to upper arms and lower body. He has pig/boar - like nose and pointed ears, and pink skin which is also similar to a pig. Personality Napapa tends to shout "Doskoi" and "Gottsuandesu" when fighting, much like other sumo wrestlers. He is shown to be a dirty fighter, using Kale as a punching bag for his teammate Methiop. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammate closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga During the tournament, Napapa was confronted by Basil from Universe 9 and used his arm strikes to counter the canine warrior's strikes. After Basil dodged Napapa's attempt at holding him down, Basil launched three Shining Blasters at the sumo wrestler, only for him to resist them and save himself at the last minute by throwing them out of the ring. He is attacked and defeated by Frieza though Frieza seems to forget to knock him off the stage afterwards. He torments Kale along with Methiop until she's knocked out and Caulifla saves her. Napapa pushes back Super Saiyan Caulifla to the edge of the ring but she counters with an Izori. As the ground he's slammed into crumbles and he falls he says "it was a pleasure" seemingly out of respect of Caulifla's power or the technique/skill she employed when taking him down. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, the Omni-Kings erased Napapa alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Napapa is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, like a traditional sumo wrestler, he relies on his size and weight to overwhelm his opponents. Rumush relies heavily in his abilities. He is shown to be strong enough to resist Basil's triple Shining Blaster with one arm and prevent himself from falling out of the ring, showing he is stronger than Rylibeu. He is able to keep up with Basil's quick kicks. Napapa also nearly took Basil from behind where Basil was able to escape the attack thanks to a call by Ro. Furthermore, his body is proved to be strong enough to withstand Kachi Katchin; the arena was damaged by friction when Napapa was repelling Basil's attacks while Napapa was unharmed at all, and it doesn't affect Napapa's legs even if he does a shiko step strong enough to produce a shock wave and shake the ring. However, he was effortlessly beaten by Final Form Frieza. He was strong enough to almost push Super Saiyan Caulifla off the stage until Caulifla used an Izori (Japanese backwards body drop) to drive him through part of the stage, falling out of bounds. Though he seemed to be not as fast as other opponents, as Basil proved to be very agile compared to him. He practices Dohyodoru, a martial art unique to Universe 10 and has large similarity to Earth's sumo. He is described as the art's greatest practitioner, and holds the title of , which also directly corresponds to the equivalent sumo title. In the manga he manages to fight with Saonel and Pirina at the same time. He later goes on to fight Piccolo but is defeated by the Namekian, who proved able to defend from Napapa's sneak-attack assault with a single hand. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dosukoi' - Napapa charges against his opponents and push them in a sumo-like fashion. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: David Wald *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marco Antônio Abreu **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Héctor Estrada *Italian dub: Ivo De Palma *Polish dub: Paweł Szczesny Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Napapa vs. Basil *Napapa vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Napapa and Methiop vs. Kale *Napapa and Methiop vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Napapa vs. Saonel and Pirina *Napapa vs. Piccolo Trivia *Napapa's name is maybe based on . *Napapa shouting the term "Dosukoi" and "Gottsuandesu", is a reference to real-life sumo wrestlers. *Napapa's voice "Sumomomo" is a possible reference to either Sumo or Sumomo meaning a plum. *Etymology of the "Dohyōdoru" is possibly a reference to Dohyo Toru/Doru (土俵取る) literally meaning "taking/ occupying/ winning the ring" in Japanese, or Dohyo + Idol. *Pronunciations of Dohyōdoru, Yokodūna and Rikīshi, as by Grand Minister with long sounds, are more like how non-Japanese people or people being less experienced with Japanese may tend to pronounce foreign cultures in Japan. This was further noted as these words were displayed with alphabets on the subtitle when it was aired in Japan while the rest of Grand Priest's line was in Japanese. *As well as their literal associatons to sumo wrestling, the titles of Yokodūna and ''Rikīshi ''are a possible reference to real-life sports entertainers and , Samoan professional wrestlers who were employed by the . *Napapa and Obuni were the only members of Team Universe 10 that put up a fight as the rest of their team was quite easily defeated. *Napapa is the only member of his team that was praised by the Zenos, because of his fighting style. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased